


Fists of Love

by LegendaryFailure



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, Dinner, F/M, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Post-Enies Lobby Arc, Pre-Thriller Bark Arc, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFailure/pseuds/LegendaryFailure
Summary: Luffy tags along with Nami as she goes shopping, which leads to the conversation about who Luffy loves, in the meanwhile, Garp and his platoon stop at the same island, and Garp overhears their conversation. Post-Enies Lobby, Pre-Thriller Bark.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Fists of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of written on a whim, on my phone... at 4 am... please excuse any out of character moments, for I had written this based on nothing but the thoughts I had laying alone at night

It was an average stop for the Straw Hat Pirates, it was all mundane routine. Nami goes into town to find out till their log pose sets, then distributes money to the appropriate crew members, Sanji for food supplies, Chopper for medical supplies, and Ussop and Franky for construction materials. 

In the meanwhile, Nami would keep the rest of the budget for material pleasures, shopping of course.

Now it wouldn't be the same unless there was a certain rubber man complaining. 

"How come I don't get any money?" Said Luffy.

"It's because you don't buy anything of use or value to the crew." Replied the navigator.

He pouted and scoffed as he watched his navigator waltz off the ship, until he abruptly said something to stop her from leaving.

"Can I at least come with you?"

She stopped and turned to stare at him, moderately surprised. She then narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"...Please?" He squeaked out.

She sighed and then gave in.

"Fine, fine. But if you cause trouble, your ass is getting sent straight back to the ship."

Luffy jumped for joy as he walked forward and took Nami's wrist and headed for the plaza, right down the road from the docks.

"Let's go!" He yelled, as he dragged the struggling girl beside him. 

"Luffy! Slow down!"

"Shishishishi."

*5 Hours Later*

Nothing too exciting or important of note really happened, but what they didn't know was that the ship of Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp had docked onto the island. They had stopped their patrols for a supply run.

"It would seem I get to see my grandson one more time." Garp announced.

Coby had gasped quietly, standing among soldiers on the ship.

"It's not that big of a deal, just don't go starting any trouble if you see any of the Straw Hat Pirates, we've got enough work as it is right now." Coby exhaled in relief as Garp finished his sentence, but only to get his breath caught short when Garp leaned forward towards him.

"And I meant you specifically Coby, I know you said that you would be enemies the next time you saw him, but be sure to play nice." Garp grinned at Coby.

"Yes, sir!" He nervously saluted.

Garp grinned at him. "Good, you all are dismissed!"

Garp had a thought about the last time he saw Luffy, which happened to be at Water 7, when they had officially gotten their new ship, the Thousand Sunny.

As he sat at his desk on board, he got a look at every member of his pirate crew.

Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Cat Burglar Nami, Sogeking, Black Foot Sanji, Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, Demon Child Nico Robin, and Cyborg Franky.

Looking at the wanted posters, one specifically caught his eye, Cat Burglar Nami. He had remembered the way how she treated his grandson, all with familiarity.

"I wonder when I'll finally get a great grandson?" He said as he stared at the wanted poster.

*Back with Luffy and Nami*

It was dark out and all that lit up the city were the street lights of the central plaza. Nami was just about done shopping, and she had treated Luffy to some dinner at a restaurant with outdoor seating, as a reward to keeping her company.

"Luffy, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" He unenthusiastically looked up at her, bringing the fork to his mouth, while he rested his cheek into his other hand.

"You're only on your third plate, normally you'd be on your ninth or twelveth plate by now." She looked at him with concern.

Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth then looked back at her.

"It's just that- It's- I thought we would do something fun."

She looked at him in confusion, she certainly had fun, walking around the shopping district, haggling cashiers for a 98 and a half percent discount which she surprisingly got away with.

"I guess your definition of fun is different to mine." She said to him, making him scrunch up his nose.

"I can say it is, when you wouldn't even buy me anything I asked for." He crossed his arms and slouched in the outdoor seating chair, placing his fork on the table.

Nami rolled her eyes, sighing.

The stuff that Luffy had asked her didn't even cross her mind, maybe she should've gotten at least one thing, but most of the stuff he asked for were useless, one was a skateboard. He couldn't ride a waver, so she thought he wouldn't be able to balance on one. But now that she thought about it, he is able to surf, which in a way is some experience.

She sighed then looked back at her purse, they still had half of what they had, which was about 60,000 berries. She thought about buying something to cheer up his mood.

"What else do you find fun, Nami?" Luffy had said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Fun?" She inquired.

"Yeah, fun stuff. What kind of things do you find fun?"

She hadn't really thought about it. Stealing? Sure, but it had just come down to mundane things as sleight of hand.

"Now that I think about it, I don't really know."

Luffy looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, then really looked at her. His eyes widened when the moonlight had come up from the clouds to shine on her face.

"-uffy?" She snapped her fingers, breaking him out of his trance.

"Uh yeah?!" He stuttered

She looked surprised, stuttering? Hint of a hint of rosy cheeks? That was certainly uncharacteristic of him.

"I asked what kind of things do you think are fun?"

He exhaled then answered her question.

"I think doing the things I love are fun!" He replied.

"But you love everything imaginable."

"I don't love everything." 

"Oh yeah, name a few things."

"Like that bird guy, and that Enel guy, also that Arlong guy-" He cut himself off and looked at Nami with a startled expression not knowing if he had brought up a topic that was sensitive to her.

Thankfully she just gave him a puzzled look.

"Those are people you don't love, how about some people you do love." As the sentence came out of her mouth, she instantly wished she had worded that less awkwardly.

"Hmmm… OH, I love my brother Ace! Also Makino the barkeep, she always kept me company-" He started counting on his hand. "-The mayor of my village, Shanks, and Dadan, she was a grumpy old hag."

Nami looked at him amused. "That's all?"

Luffy gave a hard thinking face, she could see the gears turning inside his head.

"Hmm……………."

It was a whole fifthteen seconds before he answered.

"I love you, Nami" He stated

She had dropped her arms to her side, then immediately brought her hands to her bright red cheeks, to hide the flushness of emotion.

"EHHHHHH?!" She yelled surprised. "Well, if that's the case."

She brought her hands from her face, to his cheeks, then slowly brought her face closer to his, leaning over the table.

"O-oi Nami, what are you doing-mmpphh!" Luffy's eyes widened in shock, then they slowly closed as time grew on.

She pulled back from the kiss with red cheeks and smiled at Luffy.

"I love you too, Luffy"

"Shishishishi!" He laughed as he closed his eyes and grinned at her.

The sweet moment was cut short when Nami's face paled and she sat up straight in her seat. She no longer looked at Luffy, rather the tall, bearded Marine standing behind Luffy crossing his arms, eyes glowing with intense intimidation.

"Uhh-uhhhhh, Luffy, is there someone else that you forgot to mention, when you were listing off people you loved?"

"Huh? Hmmmmmmmmm….." He brought his hand to his chin and started to think real hard.

"While you think of an answer, I'll grab a couple containers for the leftovers." She said nervously as Garp grinned at her as she stood up for a moment, grabbing styrofoam containers to clear the outdoor table of any food that was left uneaten.

"Oh yeah! I love my grandpa-" As he finished his sentence, Garp had punched Luffy in the back of his head, splitting the table he was sitting at into two.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD!" Garp shouted.

"AGHHHHHHHH!!" Luffy brought his hands up to his head, writhing in pain. He quickly turned around to look at his grandfather.

"GRAMPS?!?" Luffy yelled shocked.

"That was a punch of love, Luffy, consider it an 'I love you too' from your grandpa." Garp said, satisfied with what he had done.

Luffy scowled and rolled his eyes. "I TAKE IT BACK, I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!"

An anger tick has appeared on both Nami and Garp. He was first struck on the head by his grandfather.

"HOW DARE YOU LUFFY!" Garp said angrily.

He was then hit a third time, this time, it was by Nami.

"SO YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE DO YOU HUH?!?!" She said with angry eyes and shark teeth.

Luffy had put both his hands up in front of his face, in fear of getting hit a fourth time. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Both Garp and Nami had crossed their arms and looked sternly at Luffy, then Garp had turned and smiled at Nami.

"So… am I getting great grandkids anytime soon?" 

Nami had looked surprised, then flattered at the comment that Garp had made. For all it was worth to her, she had practically gotten his blessing to be with Luffy romantically.

"I wouldn't count on Luffy raising a kid if the instructions hit him in the head." Then both Garp and Nami started laughing.

Luffy sat up and stared at them laughing. He pouted at them. "You guys are mean."

"Eh?" Nami looked down at him with his adorable pout and his crossed arms. She then took a step forward, then kneeled down, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nuzzled himself into her embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nami said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Garp smiled at the sight then chuckled.

*30 Minutes Later*

Coby had arrived at the scene, as Garp was talking to the manager of the diner, while scratching the back of his neck. He saw the broken table on the ground and put the pieces of the puzzle together.

He saw Luffy and Nami sitting together at another table, as he ordered one more plate of food.

"Luffy-san!" Coby had yelled.

Luffy had looked up in question, then was joyed as he saw Coby approaching them.

"Coby!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Hello Coby-kun, I don't think we've properly introduced each other, I'm Nami, I was there stealing treasure from Alvida's ship before I met Luffy." She smiled at him and extended her hand to give him a handshake.

He gratefully took it and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nami-san." Coby smiled at Nami.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BROKE IT BECAUSE OF WORK REQUIREMENTS?!" The three of them looked back at Garp.

"Why don't you two catch up while I help Garp-san?" Nami suggested.

Luffy nodded as she stood up to assist Garp.

"So Luffy-san, did anything interesting happen during your travels?"

"Hmm, there was that one place with the hot guy and the weird family, he said they stole our Jolly Roger, but my crew tells me it never was taken in the first place. But we did meet a cool pirate captain!"

"Who might that be?"

"I think his name was Puzzle, he had a really cool chain!"

Coby knew exactly who he was talking about, Puzzle the Phoenix. He then asked Luffy once more, stealing a piece of chicken from Luffy's plate. "Anything else?"

Luffy looked at him unphased and thought about his question, but answered quickly. "Ooh, Nami became my girlfriend! I think…"

The pink haired Marine smiled in surprise. "That's great Luffy-san, congratulations! But what do you mean by that?" The young boy questioned.

"I dunno, she hits me the same as Gramps, and it still hurts the same and his "Fist of Love." Luffy brought up his fingers in air quotes.

He then felt a sharp pain on the top of his head, as he turned around, an angry, yet flushed navigator was behind him "That's because when I punch you, I punch you out of love same as your grandfather, you got it?!" Nami crossed her arms.

Luffy looked at her for a moment, then smiled, turning his body towards her and leaned forward to peck her on the lips.

Coby smiled at the exchange, then clapped his hands. "Aw, if I put this moment in some tea, I wouldn't need sugar." Coby's smile then brightened when Nami giggled at the comment.

They had talked more about their adventures or amusing experiences, when Garp had called Coby over, it was getting late anyway and was time to part ways.

"It was wonderful meeting you again Luffy-san, Nami-san, I wish you both safe travels!" Coby said, waving goodbye.

Luffy waved back. "Take care!"

As they gathered their things, Nami felt Luffy tug on the side of her blouse.

"Nami, could you buy this for me?" He said as he held up the desired object.

It was a little keychain in the shape of a skull and crossbones.

Nami sighed. "Sure why not." 

"YAHOO!"

As Nami handed him back the keychain after tossing the cashier a 20 Berry coin, they started to head back to the ship shopping bags in their hands.

As they were heading back, Nami felt Luffy grab her left hand with his right, and firmly grasped it. She looked down and then smiled at him. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then leaned into his right shoulder.

"Hmm, I wonder how Sanji is gonna react."


End file.
